The Love Letter
by ZerKoraa
Summary: Ara has written a love letter for someone in the elgang! But one tiny misunderstanding leads to much unneeded chaos!


**My entry in the Els forums fanfiction contest! I hope you enjoy!**

**Classes**  
**Ara: Yama Raja**  
**Add: Mastermind**  
**Elsword: Rune Slayer**  
**Aisha:Dimension Witch**  
**Rena: Wind Sneaker**  
**Chung: Deadly Chaser**  
**Eve: Code Nemesis**  
**Elesis: Blazing Heart**  
**Raven: Blade Master**

* * *

Ara stared at the words she had written on a piece of paper, a blush evident on her pale cheeks.

"Should I give it to him? Or should I just leave it somewhere for him to read?," she mumbled to herself. She let out a long tired sigh. "Oh, he wouldn't want it anyways."

She stood up and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallways. She looked around to see if anyone was there, until she spotted Elsword. She ran up to him, shoving the letter into his hands.

"Elsword, I have to go out to get something so could you please give this to..."

But alas, he had his ear buds in. He stared at her blankly before she ran off, her cheeks as red as could be. He took out one ear bud, and stared at the letter with a confused expression.

"What?" He simply shrugged and looked at the letter. It smelled of perfume, and there were hearts scribbled on the front of the envelope. Elsword's eyes widened in realization. "Did she just give me a love letter?"

* * *

Elsword sat on the couch, staring at the letter nervously. He opened it, and began to read it. His face immediately turned red.

"What?! I'm gonna have to break it to her gently then. But it's going to be hard considering how irresistible I am. No wonder she fell for me," the Rune Slayer said sadly. Just at that moment the doorbell rang. Elsword ran over to open it, leaving the letter on the table.

"Elsword, are you down here?," Aisha said, walking into the living room. She looked around, until her eyes fell onto the letter sitting on the table. She picked it up, reading it silently to herself. She blushed furiously. "ELDORK WROTE A LOVE LETTER?! Who's it for? It couldn't be me could it?" She then heard footsteps behind her, and quickly hid the letter behind her back.

Rena walked into the living room carrying a tray of heart shaped cookies. She frowned at Aisha.

"Aisha is everything alright in here? I heard you yell?," she asked, worry written on her face.

"E-everything's fine Rena. No need to worry." Aisha waved her hand to reassure the elf, who glanced at her suspiciously.

"Well alright then, I'll just be leaving." Just as Aisha thought she was about to leave, the elf quickly turned and set the tray of cookies on the table. She then snatched the letter out of Aisha's hands, blocking out Aisha's protests. Rena then smirked, looking back at the mage. "A love letter? Who's it for?"

"W-well I don't know. I found it on the table. I think Elsword wrote it..."

"Oh how exciting! We should go and find this mystery girl of his! Come on lets go!" Rena grabbed Aisha's arm, leaving the letter on the table.

Oh what chaos this would lead to...

* * *

Chung walked into the living room, looking for Rena.

"Rena! Have you seen the chocolates I made for-" He paused mid-sentence when he saw the letter on the table. "Oh, what's this?" Curious, he read over the letter. As he was reading the contents, he suddenly felt angry. "...Add wrote this for Eve didn't he? Oh he's SO not getting away with this..." Chung stalked off, dropping the letter on the floor. Just a few moments later, someone else picked up the letter. It just so happened to be Elesis.

"A love letter? Ohoho~. Looks like someone here is crushing pretty hard. I wonder who it is. Ah whatever." She put the letter back on the table, walking off to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Rena and Aisha were currently talking to Eve.

"Eve~. Have you and Elsword been having any romantic interactions lately?," Rena asked, a smirk evident on her features. Aisha merely stood behind her, watching the elf interrogate the nasod.

"Romantic interactions? I would do nothing of the sort with him."

"Oh really, then explain the love letter me and Aisha found." Eve tilted her head in confusion, but kept her same old poker face.

"Love letter? Why would he write me a love letter? Besides, I would much rather receive one from someone else."

"Who is this _someone else _eh?"

"N-no one...," the nasod stuttered, and Rena became even more suspicious.

"You're hiding something."

"I have nothing to hide." Just as the elf was about to interrogate even further, a shout was heard from down the hall.

"ADD GET BACK HERE!" The girls all peeked outside to see a very ticked off Chung chasing around Add, whom was running for his life

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WRITE THE STUPID LETTER!" Chung shot a bullet from one of his silver shooters, that Add barely managed to dodge.

"LIAR!"

The girls all tried to intervene, ending up with chaos. Chung was currently trying to get through Rena and Aisha, while Eve guarded Add. Elsword came up the stairs, staring at the chaos before going back downstairs. Raven looked outside for only a few moments before shutting his door again, deciding not to get involved. Elesis came upstairs with the letter in hand.

"Hey guys! Do you know who wrote this?" Everyone paused for a minute, before charging at the poor red head.

"GIVE ME THE LETTER!," they yelled in unison. They all tried to snatch it away from her, but ended up with it flying out of their grasps. It floated gently down the stairs, into the hands of a very angry Yama Raja. She glared at them.

"What did you guys do...," she said menacingly.

"We're trying to figure out who wrote the letter," Rena explained, running down the stairs. She got close to Ara. "Do you know who wrote it?" Ara's glare only intensified.

"Yes I do. I know her very well. Considering I wrote it of course..." Everyone stared at her blankly. Elsword suddenly piped up.

"She wrote it for me!" Elsword soon received an energy bullet just inches from where he stood.

"I can't believe you guys read my letter! And Elsword, I told you to give it to... To..." Ara trailed off, her face flushing red as tears appeared in her eyes.

"A-Ara...," Aisha tried to say calmly.

"This letter was meant for Add! This is the worst Valentines Day ever!," Ara yelled, throwing the letter into the air. Everyone turned their heads towards the Mastermind, staring at him blankly.

"Tch, idiots." He calmly picked the letter up and began to read it.

_Oh my gosh this is embarrassing. I can't believe I wrote this, but here it is I guess. I just wanted to tell you that I really like you. At first when you joined the El party I thought you were a bit creepy to be honest. But then you showed a somewhat softer side. From your small smiles, to your odd love of cats, I just couldn't help but swoon over you. I know this is really sappy and all that, but I just really want you to know how I feel. So will you be my Valentine?_

Add stared at it blankly for a minute before smiling.

* * *

Ara sat on the balcony that overlooked Hamel, letting a sad sigh escape her lips. She soon felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What's up with you fox girl? You shouldn't be so sad on valentines day y'know."

"Oh it's nothing. Just the fact that you probably think I'm really stupid right now." Add let out a soft chuckle. "What?"

"You could have just asked me face to face. No need to write some sappy love letter. And if you want to know my answer..." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Then it's a yes."

Ara stared at him for a moment, a blush gracing her cheeks. She then smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around Add in a warm embrace.

"Happy Valentines Day," He mumbled into her hair.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too."


End file.
